<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a burning hill by sanibby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185320">a burning hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanibby/pseuds/sanibby'>sanibby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Metaphors, Post-Time Skip, Sad Ending, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, atsumu is sleeping the whole time, idk what to tag this, is this even that angsty? idk, lapslock, no beta we die like men, sad sakusa kiyoomi, sakusa kiyoomi is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanibby/pseuds/sanibby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>atsumu wanted too much. </p><p>kiyoomi gave too little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a burning hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok i srsly just wrote this on a whim?? I haven't written in so long so I'm sorry if this is rlly bad....</p><p>I was listening to "A Burning Hill" by Mitski on repeat as I was writing this lmao that's why its titled that</p><p>anyways this is in all lowercase bc I'm lazy Also if this isn't rlly angsty then I'm sorry</p><p>ok anyways, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kiyoomi watched the steady rise and fall of atsumu’s chest as he slept, calm and peaceful. kiyoomi would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous.</p><p> </p><p>atsumu slept with his back turned away from kiyoomi. he’d been doing that a lot recently. the younger boy couldn’t remember the last time they had actually slept together, holding each other in the dark of the night. </p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi felt cold, devoid of any source of warmth. no matter how many layers of clothing he wore, or how many blankets he wrapped around himself, he was shivering. </p><p> </p><p>sniffling, kiyoomi stepped out of bed. he didn’t want to cry, because if he cried, then atsumu would wake up. the last thing he wanted to do was disturb the other boy’s sleep. </p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi had packed most of his things earlier in the week, and if atsumu noticed, he hadn’t said anything. of course, kiyoomi didn’t pack everything. he didn’t want to make it too obvious that he was leaving. </p><p> </p><p>on his bedside table was a photo of him and atsumu from years ago. it was atsumu’s birthday, and his arm was wrapped around kiyoomi’s waist as he blew out the candles on his cake with a wide smile. even through the photo, kiyoomi could feel the warmth seeping through his grin, he could see the liquid gold swirling inside his eyes. even kiyoomi, in the photo, looked happy. his eyes were locked on his boyfriend at the time, and he was smiling– albeit close-mouthed. </p><p> </p><p>from afar, the framed picture looked normal. but from a closer angle, there was an evident crack near the bottom of the glass encasing the photo. the crack was the result of another one of kiyoomi and atsumu’s small fights, where atsumu got so angry he started throwing things around. he always was the more physical one in the relationship, while kiyoomi tended to fight back with words and sharp glances, atsumu liked to be destructive. </p><p> </p><p>they made up after the fight, they always did. </p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi wasn’t sure when their relationship got like this. he wasn’t sure when they started drifting apart, when they no longer greeted each other in the morning with kisses, when they stopped saying <em> i love you </em>. all kiyoomi knew was that his heart felt like it was being pricked with thorns all over, that when atsumu touched him, he no longer felt warm. </p><p> </p><p>when atsumu used to look at him, kiyoomi felt like he was on fire, burning and burning. but he never wanted to stop. </p><p> </p><p>now, kiyoomi was dry. the spaces between his ribs that used to be filled with a garden of bright and vibrant flowers were now home to wilted petals. when atsumu looked at him now, he thought he might throw them up. </p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi knew it was his fault, it always was. atsumu never did anything wrong. kiyoomi just had a habit of pushing people away when they got too close, and atsumu was <em> way </em> too close. so close that if he broke down kiyoomi’s walls any further, he would be able to touch every bone inside his body.</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi didn’t like it. he didn’t like the closeness. </p><p> </p><p>he knew that once atsumu got his hands on his bones, he would never leave, and that scared him. because atsumu deserved better– he deserved <em> more </em>.</p><p> </p><p>atsumu wanted too much. kiyoomi gave too little. </p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi glanced at the ring on his ring finger, it glistened slightly under the moonlight, and he willed himself not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>he took one last glance at his sleeping fiance before inhaling sharply and taking his ring off. he placed the silver band on his nightstand, blinking back tears. next to it was a small note that simply said “<em> i love you. i’m sorry. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>kiyoomi got up and quickly put on a hoodie and sweatpants, both of which were atsumu’s. </p><p> </p><p>leaning down, kiyoomi pressed a gentle kiss against atsumu’s cheek. he tried to ignore the way that the setter leaned into his touch, even in his slumber. </p><p> </p><p>when kiyoomi was at the door, he took in the apartment one last time. by this point, tears were silently streaming down his face, dripping against the soft material of his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>“goodbye,” he whispered, before turning around and walking out the door.</p><p> </p><p>(at<em> around 7 in the morning, kiyoomi’s phone started to blow up with messages. </em></p><p> </p><p><strong> <em> tsumu:  </em> </strong> <em> omi </em></p><p><strong> <em> tsumu:  </em> </strong> <em> omi what do you mean “im sorry” </em></p><p><strong> <em> tsumu:  </em> </strong> <em> what the hell omi where are you </em></p><p><strong> <em> tsumu:  </em> </strong> <em> omi i love you too </em></p><p><strong> <em> tsumu:  </em> </strong> <em> come home please </em></p><p><strong> <em> tsumu:  </em> </strong> <em> kiyoomi. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> kiyoomi blocked his number.</em>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>